Witness for the Persecution
by lae10
Summary: In the episode, Witness for the Persecution, what would happen if the two hit men shot Bo?
1. Shot

**Luke's POV**

After I helped Boss into his car, he ordered Rosco to turn off.

"Be careful now, Bo!" I yelled.

"Y'all don't worry about a thing," Bo said. "I got it all under control."

Rosco turned off the road and Bo kept going straight, knocking over a sign. The hit men followed him and I suddenly got worried. Those men would stop at nothing to get Boss. And they think Boss is in the back of Cooter's pickup. And they were going after it.

**Bo's POV**

After Rosco turned off the road with Boss and Luke, I knocked over a sign and then drove into a hiding spot. Apparently, it wasn't a very good hiding spot. The hit men stopped their car and got out. I stayed in the truck and locked the doors, even though I knew it wasn't going to help much. I looked in the mirror and I saw one of them holding the gun. When he yelled for me to get out, I was scared. I had no idea what they were going to do to me. But I knew it wasn't good.

I slowly got out of the truck. I put my hands up and slowly walked toward them.

"Where's Boss Hogg?" the one with the gun asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Don't lie to me, boy," he said. "He was in the back of that pickup. Where is he now?"

"I'm telling you the truth," I said. "I don't know. He jumped into his car and he turned off onto another road."

"Well, then, I guess you're gonna have to take us to him," he said.

"I can't do that," I said. "I don't know where he went."

"I don't care," he growled. "You're gonna help us find him. Otherwise, you're gonna take a bullet."

I looked past his shoulder and I saw someone hiding in the bushes. A few seconds later I saw someone else. It was Luke and Rosco.

**Luke's POV**

After Bo passed us we didn't know what was happening. But for some reason I had a feeling it was something bad.

Rosco parked the car and we had Boss lay down in the backseat. Rosco and I went through the bushes to try to find Bo. After awhile we could hear voices. We walked a little bit farther and we saw the hit men holding a gun on Bo. I stopped walking right there just watching them. I was so afraid that the guy with the gun would pull the trigger.

"I don't care," the guy with the gun said. "You're gonna help us find him. Otherwise, you're gonna take a bullet."

My eyes grew wide with fear when I heard that. There was no way I was going to let them shoot Bo.

I have no idea what came over me. I suddenly ran out of the bushes and tackled the guy with the gun to the ground. As I wrestled to get the gun away from him, Rosco came out of the bushes and arrested the other guy. The guy I was fighting was strong and I couldn't get the gun away from him.

"Bo, get outta here!" I yelled.

Bo didn't hesitate and he ran for Cooter's pickup truck. He was about halfway there when I heard a gunshot. I looked up and saw Bo leap forward and then fall to the ground. I realized that the guy I was wrestling with was the one who had done it. Anger swept over me and I started throwing punches, one right after another. The guy finally surrendered and I took away the gun. Rosco started to arrest him when I ran over to Bo. I knelt down and rolled Bo onto his back. I gasped at what I saw.

Bo's face was as white as snow. The bullet entered his thigh and was bleeding like crazy. I took off my shirt, covered the wound and started applying pressure. I heard a small wince come from Bo and I knew he was in pain but he was alive.

"Bo, I know it hurts," I said. "But this will help it."

"Did…did you get 'em?" Bo asked soflty.

I moved some of his hair out of his face. "Yeah, I got 'em and Rosco's arresting 'em. Don't worry. You're gonna be okay."

"It hurts, Luke," Bo whimpered.

"I know it hurts," I said. "Don't worry. We're gonna get you some help. Just hang on."

By that time, Rosco was next to me. Just the look on his face told me that he was terrified.

"An ambulance is on its way," Rosco said.

"Good," I said. "Thanks, Rosco."

Rosco looked at Bo. "How is he?"

I shook my head. "Not too good."

"Ambulance should be here soon," Rosco said.

I looked at Bo. His eyes were starting to drift closed.

"Bo, keep your eyes open," I said. "You gotta keep your eyes open."

Bo opened his eyes. "Okay."

"Stay with me, Bo," I said. "You gotta stay with me. Look at me."

Bo looked at me. "Keep your eyes open and keep them on me. Keep your eyes on me. I won't leave you. Just say with me. Don't leave me."

"I won't," Bo said.

I grabbed his hand and gripped it lightly. I kept holding his hand, talking softly to him till the ambulance arrived. Even then I wouldn't leave Bo. The paramedics had to work their way around me. If I left Bo he would get hysterical. I told him I would leave him. I rod with him to the hospital, and I had Rosco call Uncle Jesse and Daisy on the CB, and let them know what was happening.


	2. Awake

When we arrived at the hospital that was when I had to leave Bo. When I watched him go through those double doors I felt so helpless. I just wanted so badly to go back there, hold his hand and tell him everything's going to be okay. But I couldn't.

Abut half an hour after we arrived at the hospital Uncle Jesse and Daisy showed up. Daisy ran at full speed and jumped in my arms.

"Luke, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "Bo's the one who's hurt."

"Have you heard anything?" Uncle Jesse asked.

I shook my head. "No."

Justas I said that the doctor came out looking for the family of Bo Duke.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's gonna be fine," the doctor said. "The bullet entered right above his kneecap. There's a small possibility that there's some nerve damage, but let's just pray that there isn't."

"Can we see him?" I asked.

"A nurse is helping with setting up a room," the doctor said. "He's still sleeping. Visiting hours are over at 9:00 but one person can stay with him overnight."

"How long does he have to stay here?" I asked.

"About a week," the doctor said. "Maybe less. Depends on how well he recovers. We'll send him home on crutches. But while he's at home he needs to work on that leg. Let him rest for a day or two and then work with him. If he keeps working at it he'll be back on his feet within a couple of weeks."

The doctor finally brought us to the room that Bo was in. When I looked at him sleeping in that bed he looked so much younger. For some reason, that scared me. I was just so relieved to know that he's going to be okay.

I sat down in a chair next to the bed and grabbed his hand. I would've felt a whole lot better if he was awake. Every minute I waited in the waiting room made me more and more nervous. But the second the doctor told us he was going to be okay, I started to relax. Now all Bo had to do was open his blue eyes and start laughing and talking with me. Then I would know for sure he was okay.

Daisy and Uncle Jesse left at 9:00, and I stayed with Bo. I didn't leave his side unless it was to go to the restroom or get something to eat. The nurse came in every hour to check on Bo. I just sat in a chair next to the bed and read some car magazines. About an hour after Uncle Jesse and Daisy left it felt like I was there for hours. It probably felt so long because I was bored, and I was worried.

Around 11:00 I started to doze off in the chair. I was so tired form the day's events that I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep sooner. I was woken up by something touching my hand. I straightened myself up in the chair and rubbed my eyes. I turned my head towards Bo and saw two sleepy blue eyes staring right back at me.

"Hey, Bo," I said quietly moving closer to the bed and taking Bo's hand in mine. "How're you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," Bo said. "What happened?"

I sighed. "Those hit men who were after Boss shot you. But you're gonna be okay."

"I got shot?" Bo asked. "No wonder my knee hurts so much."

"Do you want me to get the nurse and see if she can give you something for the pain?" I asked.

Bo shook his head. "No, I don't want you to leave me."

"I ain't gonna leave you," I said. "I promise."

The nurse came in a few minutes later and checked Bo over. She seemed more than ecstatic to see him awake. She gave him some pain pills and he would have to take one every four hours. After the nurse left Bo fell back asleep. I stayed by his side, holding his hand the entire night. I promised him I wouldn't leave him and I never did. It wasn't long after Bo fell asleep that I fell asleep in the chair next to the bed holding Bo's hand.

The next morning I woke up pretty early. I quietly left the room to call Uncle Jesse and Daisy. They were so happy to hear that Bo was awake. They said that they'd be here after they finished their chores. After I hung up the phone I went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I got something for Bo too because I figured he wouldn't want any of the crappy food that they give the patients.

I walked back to Bo's room and found him awake. He smiled at me as I walked to his bed. It was great to see him smile. I missed his smile.

"Morning, Bo," I said putting the food down on a small table by the bed. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay," he said. "I could be better."

I chuckled. "You hungry? I knew you wouldn't want any of that hospital food so I got you something from the cafeteria."

"Thanks," Bo said.

"No problem," I said. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too," he said. "And I'm glad you're okay too. I also owe you a big thank you for getting that hit man who shot me. How bad was he?"

"Well, lets just say he's gonna be pretty sore for awhile," I said.

Bo chuckled. "Well, that's good. And thanks."

"No thanks needed," I said. "You know I'd do anything for you."

"Same here," Bo said. "I'm just glad that those guys are in custody."

I nodded. "Yeah, me too. But you don't have to worry. I ain't gonna let anyone do something like that again." And I meant it. After this big scare there was no way I was going to let Bo get hurt like that again.


	3. Escaped

Later that afternoon Uncle Jesse and Daisy showed up. Daisy showered Bo with hugs and kisses. They stayed with him while I went for a walk around town. I stopped by the garage and gave Cooter a little visit.

"I heard about Bo," Cooter said. "How is he?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "He's okay. The bullet entered above his knee and he's gonna be on crutches for a couple of weeks, but he's gonna be just fine."

"Good," Cooter said. "I saw Rosco bringing in two guys yesterday. I'm assuming those guys were the hit men after Boss."

"Yep," I said. "It just ticks me off that Bo was the one who was shot. I wish I could take his place but I can't."

"Luke," Cooter started, "the hit men are behind bars. In time, Bo's gonna recover with some help. Now the most important thing Bo needs right now is you. Of course a lot of people are gonna be here for him but he needs his cousin, his older brother, and his best friend the most."

Cooter was right. Bo needed his friends and family to help him through this. He was really going to need our help when he's going to work on being able to walk again. I felt bad for Bo because he had to go through so much. But no matter what we were going to help him all the way.

I left Cooter's and I was walking past the police station when Rosco walked outside.

"Luke Duke," he said. "I need to talk to you."

I walked over to Rosco. "What is it?"  
He sighed. "I know I do some mean things to you and Bo, and I know I lie but what I'm about to say is the honest truth."

"Rosco, just spit it out," I said.

"Okay," he said. "Those hit men that I arrested yesterday, well…they escaped overnight."

"What?" I shouted. "How could you let 'em escape?"

"I didn't," Rosco said. "I mean, it wasn't my fault."

"How'd it happen?" I asked.

"I ain't so sure," he said. "They tricked Enos so I have no idea."

"Oh, man," I groaned. "The man Boss testified against was found guilty but nothing happened to those guys. They're gonna come after me and Bo. And Bo can't handle this right now."

"Luke, calm down," Rosco said. "We got a bunch of people out looking for them."

"What if you don't find them?" I asked.

He sighed. "Look, I know I ain't a very honest guy but yiou have to trust me on this. We will get them."

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know," He said. "But we will."

"Why are you being so nice to us all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Look, I'll admit that I wanna get you and Bo behind bars but I don't wanna see either of you get killed."

I was shocked. There were times when Rosco would team up with us Dukes to fight a common enemy but I really thought he didn't like us. After what he just said makes me want to believe that he has a very small soft spot for Bo and me.

"Thanks, Rosco," I said. "Let us know if anything happens."

I quickly left Rosco and headed to the General Lee. I had to get to the hospital and tell everyone about this. It was just going to break Bo's heart. He's scared enough as it is. This was going to just terrify him. I just couldn't believe this.

When I got to the hospital I decided to tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy first before I told Bo. When I got to his room I asked if I could talk to Uncle Jesse and Daisy outside in the hallway. I was so nervous about telling them. When we all first stepped into the hallway I didn't say anything right away.

"Luke, is something wrong?" Uncle Jesse asked.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, there is."

"What is it?" he asked.

I sighed deeply. "When I was walking around town I ran into Rosco. He told me that the men who shot Bo escaped overnight."

Daisy gasped. "What?"

"Are you sure about this?" Uncle Jesse asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. I know Rosco lies a lot but I just know he was telling the truth."

Uncle Jesse sighed. "I guess we have to tell Bo."

"Wait a minute," I said. "Maybe we shouldn't tell him just yet."

"Why not?" Daisy asked.

"Look at the condition he's in," I said. "He's already scared. There's no need to terrify him."

"What's gonna happen once we take him home?" Uncle Jesse asked. "He'll be walking in a couple of weeks and he'll be going everywhere. We ain't gonna be able to keep track of him. Who knows when those men'll be caught."

"Well, here's what I was thinking," I said. "I'd stay with Bo all the time. When he comes home I'll work with him to get that leg working again. No matter what I won't let him outta my sight until those men are back behind bars."

Daisy and I were quiet as Uncle Jesse thought about this. I knew he didn't like the thought about not telling Bo but it was the only way so he wouldn't get terrified. And none of us want that.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Uncle Jesse asked. "You'll never leave Bo's side until those men are caught. You realize that it could be days, weeks, months, even years before those guys are caught."

I sighed. "Uncle Jesse, this is Bo we're talking about. You know that he's like my little brother. And you know that I'd do anything for him. If this means keeping Bo safe then it's worth it."

Uncle Jesse nodded. "Okay. We won't tell him."

I didn't like not telling Bo about this as much as Daisy and Uncle Jesse did but we had to do it. I don't want him to get terrified enough that he won't leave the house.


	4. Liar

Bo was finally able to go home a few days later. The doctor gave him crutches to use until he could walk again. Bo was having a hard time using the crutches. Uncle Jesse lay down some new temporary rules for Bo until he got back on his feet. And the first one was "No riding in the General Lee." Bo was mad as can be. I had to agree with Uncle Jesse on that though.

When we got home I helped Bo inside and I helped him to our room. He sat down on his bed and lay down his crutches on the floor. I sat down on my bed and faced Bo.

"How're you feeling, Bo?" I asked.

Bo sighed. "I could be better."

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

Bo nodded. "A little bit. Not too much."

I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for what you have to go through. You shouldn't have to go through all of this."

"Luke, you ain't got nothing to be sorry for," Bo said. "This wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I feel like I could've prevented this," I said. "When I saw that guy pointing the gun at you I just had to get that gun away from you. As I tackled that guy it was as if time stood still."

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

"Everything happened so fast," I said. "I'm just so happy that you're okay. I can't lose you. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you."

"Luke, I'm just glad that those guys are behind bars," Bo said. "I swear once I'm better I'm gonna go right to that jail cell and give them a piece of my mind. They ain't getting away with this."

I started to feel really guilty. I should've told him that those guys were out on the run but I didn't have the heart to scare him anymore than what he already was. I wanted to tell him but I just couldn't.

I put my hand on Bo's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get them."

Bo smiled. "You better believe it."

I nodded and sighed. "So when do you wanna start working on that leg?"

"As soon as possible," Bo replied.

I chuckled. "Should've known."

"Are you gonna help me?" Bo asked.

"Of course," I said. "The doctor said to rest for a day or two. You can rest up today and we'll get working on that leg tomorrow."

"Okay," Bo said.

Man, I felt horrible. Here was Bo thinking those men were behind bars when I knew they were out and about somewhere. I miss my cousin. I need him back. Ever since he got shot he's changed. He seems more jumpy. I just want the old Bo back.

First thing the next morning we began working on Bo's leg. In the barn there were two steel bars that were parallel to each other and they were about ten feet long each. I had Bo go in between each bar and walk the ten feet. He was able to use the bars to keep himself steady. Each step that he made I heard him wince in pain. I knew this hurt him but it would help him to walk again. He kept telling me that he wanted to stop but I wouldn't let him. I kept cheering him on and I gave him some encouragement. About 30 minutes later he finished the ten feet.

He took a ten minute break and then we moved on. I had him sit down and I tied some weights around his ankle. Then I had him lift his leg. Each time he lifted his leg he would wince in pain. I knew this was hurting him too but if this would help him make that leg stronger then it was worth it.

As I was helping him work on his leg I felt bad because of all the pain he had to go through. He didn't deserve any of this. It wasn't fair to him. It wasn't fair to all of us.

About two hours later I helped Bo into the house. When we got to our bedroom we both sat down on our beds and I sighed sadly.

"Luke, you okay?" Bo asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

Bo stared at me. "No, you ain't. Something's bothering you. What is it?"

"It's nothing, Bo," I lied.

"Luke, is there something you ain't telling me?" Bo asked suspiciously.

I looked at Bo. "No."

"Yeah, there is," Bo said. "Luke, you're a terrible liar. So just spit it out and save yourself the trouble."

I sighed. "Okay…well, when you were in the hospital I went for a walk around town. I stopped at the garage and chatted with Cooter for a bit. After I left I ran into Rosco. He said there was something really important that he had to tell me. Bo, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner but…the two men who shot you escaped from jail."

Bo's eyes grew wide with fear. Soon the fear was replaced with anger.

"What?" he shouted. "How could this have happened? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Bo, please calm down," I said.

"Why should I?" Bo asked.

"Just let me explain," I said. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you anymore than what you already were."

"I wasn't really scared then," Bo said. "Now I'm petrified. You should've told me!"

"Bo, I'm sorry," I said. "I really am. You have to believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah, well, you did," Bo said angrily. "You lied to me. No bullet could ever hurt me like you just did. We're family, Luke. You don't hide things from family. Especially things like this."

Bo quickly grabbed his crutches and left the room leaving me guilty for what I've just done. I knew I shouldn't have done that but I felt as if I had no choice. Bo has gone through enough that I felt he couldn't take no more. I thought I could keep this a secret from him but I couldn't. We tell each other everything. We trust each other with our lives. And I just threw that trust right out window.


	5. Kidnapped

Within a week Bo was back on his feet. And he had no help from me because he didn't want it. During the week he got better, he wouldn't say two words to me. He wouldn't even look at me. He wouldn't even look at me. I was so ashamed of what I'd done that there were nights when I wouldn't eat dinner with the family. I figured Bo wouldn't want me there so I wasn't.

Bo and I took a trip to town one afternoon to visit with Cooter. The ride there was so quiet because Bo wouldn't say anything to me. When we got to Cooter's Bo went for a walk around town.

"I see Bo's doing better," Cooter said.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

Cooter looked at me. "He still ain't talking to you?"

I shook my head. "No."

Cooter put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, buddy. He'll get over it sooner or later."

"Cooter, you don't understand," I said. "I lied to him. I've never lied to him before. He ain't ever gonna forgive me for this."

"Luke, just give him some time," Cooter said. "Once those two dudes are caught I bet he'll forgive you."

Everything Cooter was saying made sense but I didn't believe any of it. There were times when Bo was just as stubborn as Uncle Jesse's mule Maudine. But no matter how stubborn Bo was I still loved him to death. I don't know how I couldn't love him.

I was at Cooter's for about an hour when I started wondering where Bo was.

"I wonder where Bo is," I said.

"Yeah, me too," Cooter said.

I started pacing in front of the garage door. After about two minutes I noticed a piece of paper by the General Lee's front left tire. I bend down and picked it up. It read:

_Luke_

_I need to get away for awhile to cool off. Don't try to find me. I'll be okay._

_Bo_

I just couldn't believe this. Bo ran away because of me. I knew Bo was really angry with me but I didn't know he was so mad that he had to run away. I just couldn't believe he would do this. I had no idea where he was or if he was okay.

"What's it say?" Cooter asked.

I sighed sadly. "Bo ran away."

"What?" Cooter almost shouted. "Why would he do something like that?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, but I've got a feeling he ran away because of me."

Cooter put a hand on my shoulder. "Luke, he didn't run away because of you. He wouldn't do that, would he?"

"He just did, Cooter," I said sadly.

"He'll be all right," he said. "He's a Duke. He can handle himself."

"I sure hope so," I said. "I gotta get out to the farm and tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy what's going on."

I left Cooter's and put the pedal to the metal. As I drove home the only thing I could think about was Bo. How could he do this? Uncle Jesse always told us to never run away from our problems. I just don't know why he would do this. It's not like Bo to do something like this. He's a smart kid, he knows better than that. I just hope he cools off soon and comes back home.

When I got home Uncle Jesse and Daisy knew that there was something wrong the second I walked through the door.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Where's Bo?" Daisy asked.

I sighed and pulled out Bo's note from my back pocket. I threw it on the kitchen table and Uncle Jesse started to read it. After he finished he just stared at the piece of paper with fear and worry in his eyes.

"What does it say, Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked.

I sighed sadly. "I'll just tell you, Daisy. Bo ran away."

Daisy gasped. "What? Why?"

"Luke, are you sure Bo wrote this?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"I'd know Bo's handwriting anywhere," I said. "I found that note by the General's front left tire at Cooter's garage."

"I just can't believe this," Uncle Jesse said. "What possessed him to do something like this?"

"Uncle Jesse, I'm really worried," Daisy said. "Bo just got back on his feet after being shot, and the two men who shot him are still out there somewhere."

"If anything happens to him I got no one to blame but myself," I said.

"Luke, what're you talking about?" Daisy asked.

Tears started to form in my eyes. "I lied to him. If I didn't lie to him he would still be talking to me. I also broke my promise by not keeping an eye on him when we were in town."

Daisy shook her head. "Luke, this ain't your fault."

"Yes, it is," I said as tears fell down my face.

Uncle Jesse stood up and walked over to me. "Now you listen good, Luke. This ain't your fault. If Bo were here right now I'd sit you two boys down and talk to you about this. We all know you didn't tell Bo about those guys escaping because you were already worried and you didn't wanna scare him. No one's blaming you for this."

I choked back a sob as more tears fell down my face and Uncle Jesse wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his shoulder and he hugged me tighter.

"We'll find him, Luke," Uncle Jesse said. "Don't worry. We'll find him."


	6. Getting Away

**Bo's POV**

I just couldn't believe this. I did not run away. I've been captured. Those two hit men made me write Luke a not saying I was running away. All I was doing was walking down the street minding my own business. Then they walked out from behind a building and held a gun to me head, threatening to kill me if I didn't do what they said. They made me write a note to Luke saying I was running away so nobody would suspect anyone of kidnapping me. Then they took me to the shacks up at Crater Lake. They tied me to a chair and kept a close eye on me. The first hour there was not fun.

Once I was tied up they started to punch and kick me. A couple punches in the face and some kicks in the stomach. I tired to kick them with my feet since they weren't tied but I couldn't. Every time they hit or kicked me I got weaker and weaker. Soon I just got too weak and I quit struggling. I just sat there and let them beat me up. I was so sore. I finally passed out but not as soon as I had hoped.

When I woke up I was still tied to the chair. I looked around and noticed that there was nobody in that shack except for me. I lifted my head and I got dizzy. My whole body ached. I just had to get out of there before those guys showed up again. I tried to get my hands free from the ropes but I was too weak and the rope was too strong. I then moved my body around and got my pocketknife out. I slowly opened it and started to cut the ropes around my wrists. After about ten minutes I was free. When I stood up I noticed that my shirt was ripped and was full of dry blood. I looked down and I noticed that there was dry blood on my pants and boots too. I just had to get out of there. I didn't know how long I've been gone or how long I've been out.

As I was walking home I started to feel really guilty. Luke didn't tell me about those guys escaping because he didn't want to see me get scared again. And then I got mad at him. I never should've said the things I did. I was just hoping that when I got home he'd forgive me for what I said to him.

I finally turned onto Mill Pond Road. I was so close to home. And it felt good. I just wanted to lay down on my bed and take a nice long nap. But the one thing I wanted to do before I did anything else was apologize to Luke.

When I finally could see the house I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"I'm home."

**Luke's POV**

I woke up the next morning hoping everything that happened the day before was all just a bad dream. But it wasn't. I just felt so lost. I needed Bo. I needed to know if he was okay or not. I was just so worried about him.

I got dressed and walked into the kitchen. I saw Daisy sitting at the table staring at her glass of mild. I pulled a chair out and sat next to her.

"Daisy, honey, what's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I'm worried about Bo," she said. "All I can think about is Bo. It's only been one day and I miss him so much already. He needs to come home."

"I know, Daisy," I said as I put an arm around her. "I'm worried too. But we need to give Bo some space. I wanna go after him but his note said not to, so I ain't."

"How could he do this?" she asked. "He could get hurt."

"I know," I said as tears formed in my eyes. "And like I said, if anything happens to him I ain't ever gonna forgive myself."

"Luke…" Daisy started but I cut her off.

"Daisy, don't say it ain't my fault," I said. "It is. I should've told him."

"Luke, this ain't your fault," Daisy said. "Quit blaming yourself. Bo shouldn't have gotten mad at you. Plus, he knows better than to run away and worry his family."

I shook my head. "He ran away to get away from me. He left because of me. It is my fault even though you say it ain't."

"Luke, please stop blaming yourself," Daisy said. "I'm not trying to sound mean but you're upsetting me even more."

I looked down and sighed. I never thought about how much I was hurting Daisy when I was saying that it was all my fault Bo ran away.

"I'm sorry, Daisy," I said. "I never thought about that. I should've respected your feelings. I'm sorry."

Daisy leaned her head on my shoulder. "It's okay, Luke. I ain't mad at you. I just don't want you to blame yourself. I'm afraid that you'll keep blaming yourself and do something stupid. I don't wanna lose you, Luke."

"You ain't gonna lose me, Daisy," I said. "I promise. How long have you been up?"

She shrugged. "I fell asleep around one in the morning," she said. "Then I woke up at five and I couldn't fall back asleep."

I nodded. "Okay. Why don't you go back to bed. At least try to sleep. You're tired and you need sleep."

She nodded. "Okay." She stood up and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. At least I was able to help one of my cousins today.

I stood up and looked out the kitchen window. I saw someone walking up the road with ripped clothing and a limp to his left leg. As the person got closer I started to recognize him. I just couldn't believe who it was. I just couldn't believe it.


	7. Home

"Bo," I said quietly to myself as I walked to the door.

I walked outside to see if it was really him or if my eyes were just playing tricks on me. But they weren't. This wasn't a dream. It was real. And it was Bo.

Bo looked up the road and stopped in his tracks. I looked down the road at him suddenly feeling worried. His shirt was ripped and he was full of dry blood. His face was full of cuts and bruises. Plus, I noticed that he had kind of a limp in his left leg. What in the world happened to him?

He just stood about 50 yards down the road. He just stood there staring at me. I didn't know if he was still mad at me or not. I sure hoped he wasn't. If he was I was going to tell him that I was really sorry and beg for forgiveness.

"Luke!" Bo yelled as he ran as fast as he could with that limp toward me.

"Bo!" I shouted as I ran as fast as I could toward him.

The next thing I knew we were in each other's arms crying out hearts out to each other. I clung to Bo not letting go because I was afraid that if I let go he would disappear into thin air.

"Oh, Luke," Bo cried. "I'm so sorry."

I hugged Bo tighter. "Bo, just shut up and listen to me." I waited till Bo calmed down a mite. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who lied to you. I'm the one to blame."

Bo shook his head. "No." He pulled away and looked at me with tear streaked eyes. "You don't understand, Luke. I didn't run away."

"What?" I asked confused. "But the note…"

"When I was walking down the street I was kidnapped," Bo explained. "Those two hit men kidnapped me and made me write a note to you saying I was running away. All that time they held a gun to my head. They brought me to the shacks up at Crater Lake. They tied me to a chair and beat me up. I was able to escape when they weren't around."

I gasped. "What? Are you serious? Are you okay?"

Bo nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm a little sore. And something happened to my left leg."

"Well, at least you're okay," I said hugging him again.

"I'm okay," he said. "I'm just so glad to be home."

"I don't blame you," I said. "You're worn out. Come on, let's get you inside."

I slipped my arm around Bo's waist and Bo draped his around my shoulder, and I helped him in the house. When we got to our bedroom I had him sit down on his bed. I had him change into some clean clothes, and I fixed him up the best I could. Then I went to Daisy's room and told the good news. Without wasting time she ran into our room and threw her arms around Bo.

"Oh, Bo," she cried.

"Don't cry, darling," Bo said softly. "I'm home now. I ain't going anywhere."

She pulled away. "Bo, why'd you do that? Uncle Jesse taught us better."

I cleared my throat. "Daisy, listen, he didn't run away. The note was a lie and he was kidnapped by those two hit me."

She got fear in her eyes and turned back to Bo. "Bo, honey, I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

Bo nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just glad to be home. I had to come home. I had to come home so I could apologize for being a jerk and blowing up at Luke like I did. I had no call to do that."

I sighed sadly. "Daisy, could you excuse me and Bo for a second? I need to talk to him."

Daisy nodded and left the room. I turned to Bo and I could see the sadness in his eyes. I knew he felt guilty for all the problems that have been happening around here for the past week. But he had no reason to feel guilty.

"Bo, I want you to know that all this ain't your fault," I said.

Bo looked up at me. "Yes, it is."

I shook my head. "No, it ain't."

Bo stood up. "Dang it, Luke. Yes, it is." Bo stood up too fast because he almost fell over but I caught him by the shoulders before he did.

"Bo, just sit down," I said pushing him back down on the bed and sitting next to him.

"Luke, this is all my fault," Bo said. "Why won't you admit that?"

"Because it ain't your fault," I said. "Bo, did you forget that I'm the one who kept you from finding out that those men escaped? I'm the one who lied to you. It ain't your fault."

"Well, it sure ain't your fault," Bo said. "You were just trying to make sure I didn't get scared."

"Yeah, but I lied to you," I reminded him. "I never lied to you before."

"I know, Luke," Bo said. "You did it to help me. I also had no reason to yell at you like I did."

I shook my head. "No, you did. And you were right. Families don't do this to each other."

Bo shook his head. "No, Luke. I should've been more reasonable with you. I just hope you can forgive me."

I sighed. "I'll tell you what. I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

Bo nodded. "Okay."

"And don't worry," I said. "Those guys ain't getting away with this. Trust me."

Bo smiled. That was the best thing I'd seen in a week. I wrapped my arms around Bo and hugged him.

"I love you, Bo," I said.

"I love you too, Luke," Bo said.

"We'll get those guys," I promised.


	8. Night Talk

Bo rested for the entire day. I never left his side the whole time. Whenever he needed something I was there to get it for him. I was worried about him so I stayed with him all day. Uncle Jesse had us take the day off from the fields so Bo could rest and I could keep an eye on him.

Bo and I went to bed at the same time that night. But when I woke up in the middle of the night something was wrong. Bo wasn't in his bed. I worried about so I got out of bed and went to find him. He wasn't in the bathroom, living room, or the kitchen. I then realized where he was. Whenever he woke up in the middle of the night and wouldn't wake me up, he would sit outside on the porch swing.

When I walked outside Bo was sitting on the porch swing staring at the stars.

"Bo, what're you doing out here?" I asked.

"Just thinking," Bo answered.

"About what?" I asked.

Bo sighed deeply. "Just thinking of how things would be so different if I'd never made it home."

I sighed sadly and sat next to him. "Bo, why are you thinking about that? You made it home. You can't keep thinking 'what-if.' You're home and that's all that matters."

"I know but I can't help it," Bo said.

"You have to stop that," I said. "It ain't gonna help if you keep thinking like that."

"I know, Luke, it's just…" Bo said. I saw a few stray tears fall down his cheeks.

I put my arm around his shoulders. "It's just what?"

Bo sighed. "As I was walking home I thought about you. I wondered if you would forgive me for the way I treated you. Then I wondered if you wanted me to come home. The only way I could get those answers was to come home."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bo didn't know if I would forgive him or if I wanted him home. Of course I would forgive him and of course I'd want him home. He just felt completely guilty about everything that he thought his family would turn their backs on him.

"Bo, of course I'd want you home," I said. "And you don't have to ask me for forgiveness."

"Yes, I do," he said.

"No, you don't," I said.

"Dang it, Luke, yes, I do!" Bo shouted as he ran off the porch into the middle of the yard.

I stood up and stood at the top of the steps. "Bo, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Everything!" Bo almost shouted. "After everything that's happened, and after how I treated you, how can you forgive me so easily?"

I sighed and walked into the yard. "Bo, you're my cousin. You're kin. And you were scared. And you still are. It's okay."

"No, it ain't okay!" Bo shouted as tears streamed down his face. "I never should've escaped. They're gonna come after me. And they ain't gonna stop till they do."

I walked closer to Bo. "They will too stop. I ain't gonna let them do anything to you."

"Luke, you don't understand," Bo said as his bottom lip trembled. "I never should've escaped. And because I did, I got you, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse all in danger. It's all my fault!"

I couldn't take anymore of this. I had to get Bo to listen to me one way or another. I grabbed his shoulders and turned him so he was facing me.

"Now you listen here, Bo Duke," I said firmly. "This is anything but your fault. Listen to me. _They_ shot you. _They_ escaped. _They_ kidnapped you. _They_ beat you up. _They_ are scaring you. It's _their_ fault, not yours."

Bo sniffled. "I just feel responsible because everything keeps happening to me."

"Bo, just because everything keeps happening to you doesn't make it your fault," I said softly. "You can't go on blaming yourself like this."

"I know, Luke," Bo said. "I just want all this to be over. I'm sick and tired of being scared all the time."

I wrapped my arms around Bo and hugged him tight. "I know, Bo. I know. Don't worry. We'll get those guys."

Bo nodded and we stood there hugging each other for a minute or two. Then we both walked back inside the house. Bo went to our room and went back to sleep while I stood in the kitchen and thought. I was happy that Bo was home. I couldn't imagine life without him. I couldn't imagine all the trouble he had to go through. And I was glad that Bo wasn't blaming himself anymore. None of this was his fault.

"Luke?"

I turned around and saw Uncle Jesse standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Uncle Jesse, what're you doing up?" I asked.

"I heard you and Bo talking outside," he said.

"Sorry if we woke you up," I said.

"Well, you did wake up but I'm glad you did," Uncle Jesse said. "Good job, Luke. You were there for Bo when he needed you."

"Uncle Jesse, Bo's my cousin," I said. "He's actually more of a brother than a cousin. He needed me and I'm always there for him when he needs me. I love him more than anything in the world."

"I know, Luke," Uncle Jesse said. "And I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse," I said.

"But you still have to watch out for him," he said. "Those guys are still out there and they're probably after Bo."

"Don't worry," I said. "I'm gonna come up with a plan and work on getting those guys back in jail first thing tomorrow morning."


	9. Finally Over

The next day Uncle Jesse, Daisy, Bo, and I went to Cooter's to figure out a plan. We had to figure out a way to get those guys behind bars before they do something else. We had to get them before they hurt other innocent people. Especially people we know, which is almost all of Hazzard.

"The only way I see it is to get those guys out in the open," I said.

"Now how're we gonna do that?" Cooter asked.

"That's gonna take some planning," I said. "Well, we know they ain't after Boss anymore. They're basically after me and Bo. Since Bo escaped them once, they're more than likely to come after him again."

"So we're gonna have to keep a close eye on him," Uncle Jesse said.

I nodded and looked at Bo. He had the saddest look on his face I've ever seen. The poor guy has gone through so much. I just wanted to make it easier for him. That's just one more reason why we had to get those guys.

"Since they're gonna be coming back into town I think we can get them," I said.

"How?" Daisy asked.

I sighed. "It's kinda crazy but it could work. We use Bo as bait."

"No!" Daisy shrieked.

"Daisy, I know you don't like the idea but it's the only thing I can think of," I said. "We'll have him walking down the street. We'll have to keep a very close eye on him. Once those guys show up we'll take them by surprise. We'll even get Rosco to help."

"Luke, I don't know about this," Daisy said.

"Well, we can't do this unless Bo wants to," I said. I looked at Bo who looked at me. "What do you say, Bo? You wanna help us get these guys put away for good?"

"You bet," Bo said instantly.

Uncle Jesse shook his head. "Luke, they got guns. How do you know they ain't gonna shoot first and ask questions later?"

I sighed. "I don't."

"Yeah, Uncle Jesse," Bo said. "It's just a risk I'm willing to take. And besides, I got a score to settle with them two fellas."

I clapped Bo on the shoulder and finished laying down the plan. We got a hold of Rosco and he decided to help us. This was a crazy idea but I couldn't think of any other way to get those guys in jail.

About an hour later we were all positioned waiting for those guys to show up. Bo sat on a bench in the open reading the newspaper while I hid in the bushes right behind him. Everybody else was in position in the area keeping an eye on Bo. When it was time to get those guys I'd whistle to everyone and we'd all get them.

We waited for about half an hour but those guys never showed up. We were about to give up when I saw a strange car park across the street. I looked closer and I noticed the two guys getting out of the car. It was the hit men. I took a quick glance at everyone else and they were ready to go. When the hit men got out of the car I noticed that they didn't have the gun but they were carrying angry faces. It didn't matter though because we were ready for them.

They walked over to Bo. Bo looked up and put the newspaper down.

"Hey, rube," one of them said. "You may have escaped us once but you ain't gonna this time."

That was it. It was time to get them. I whistled loud so everyone could hear and stood up. They looked at me confused.

"Guess again," I said.

Right then everyone came over to us. Rosco was the first, and he pulled out his gun and told them two to freeze. One of them tried to get away but I ran after him. I knocked him down on the ground and we wrestled for awhile. I lifted him to his feet and was about to punch him when I decided not to.

"What?" the man asked. "You ain't man enough to hit me?"

"Oh, I'm man enough," I said. "I just ain't gonna. I'm gonna let my cousin Bo do the honors."

I turned around and Bo walked up to me. He clapped my shoulder and smiled at me before walking up to that hit man.

"Y'all do me a favor," Bo said. "When y'all go to prison tell all your friends there not to mess with us Dukes."

With that said, Bo gave him a violent punch in the stomach and across the face. The guy fell right to the ground and instantly surrendered. Bo and I picked him up off the ground and pushed him to Rosco, who had the other one already in handcuffs. Soon they both were back in handcuffs ready to go to prison.

"You messed with the wrong family," Bo said to them.

"You got that right," I said.

Unexpectedly, Bo turned to me and jumped into my arms and gave me a fierce hug. I laughed as I hugged him back. Bo started laughing too and it was great to hear him laughing again.

"Thanks, Luke," Bo said with a smile. "For everything."

"Hey, I'm always here for you," I said. "Don't forget that."

I gave him a high-five and held onto his hand. This was finally over. Bo was safe, the hit men were arrested and things went back to normal in Hazzard County.


End file.
